


Writers Block

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Castle
Genre: Gen, POV Third Person, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-08
Updated: 2010-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a castleland "third person pov" challenge. Faced with writer's block, Castle makes a desperate gamble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writers Block

You can't tell anyone. It's shameful. It doesn't happen to you, not to best-selling author Richard Castle.

Writers Block. You can barely think the words without wincing.

Killing Storm is a risk. It might be career suicide. But you've grown to hate him almost as much as you loved him, loved writing his exploits, loved embodying him as you described his adventures for an eager audience. It's grown stale, predictable, safe.

You hate those things. You need danger, you need thrills, you need to feel the adrenaline of a deadline and not know what happens next in the novel you promised was practically in the bag.

So you smile like you have a plan. You pretend you know what you're doing. You put on a show, because that's something else you're good at. And it scares you, but that fear is making your heart pound and your blood race, and that's what you've missed this last year or so, doing the same predicable dance over and over.

Something will turn up. It always does. You've always lived your life by that maxim. No reason to stop now.


End file.
